Fumagillin is a small molecule which has been used as an antimicrobial and antiprotozoal agent. Fumagillin's clinical application and those of fumagillol derivatives have been limited by toxicity. Formation of fumagillin-conjugated polymers for therapy requires the existence of one or more stable, pure, fumagillin derived intermediates that do not readily self-condense or hydrolyze (e.g., by reaction of an amine-modified fumagillol with an epoxide on fumagillol). Moreover, impurities covalently bonded to a polymer backbone can be difficult to remove.